Vien voir voir le docteur
by Ncisdu61
Summary: Suite à son imprégnation sur Carlisle. Seth le vie très mal et va fait une belle connerie
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette histoire et un os**_

_**Une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes**_

_**Il aura quelques fautes, car je suis dyslexique j'ai fait le maximum pour corriger mes fautes (en utilisent divers sites de correction) mais ne sachant pas où elle se trouve c'est un peu difficile pour les corriger.**_

_**Cet os et déconseiller pour les fans d'Esmée Cullen**_

_**JE VOUS SOUHAITE BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

_**Viens voir le docteur. **_

_**Chapitre 1 : La seule solution **_

_**Point de vue de Seth Clearwater**_

Je me présente je m'appelle Seth Clearwater, j'ai eu seize ans hier et ma vie va se terminer ce soir en haut de cette falaise ou plutôt en bas pour être exalte. J'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours pour que tout le monde soit heureux.

Ce qui me connaisse doit être étonnée que je parle de suicide, mais c'est m'a seule solution il m'est impossible d'avoir une fin heureuse comme dans les films où les contes pour les enfants où à la fin ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Je vais vous expliquer ma vie et pardon à ce qui sait qui je suis donc je vous autorise à parler entre vous et je vous rappelle quand j'aurai fini. Je plaisante comme si ma vie pouvait intéresser quelqu'un je suis Seth seulement Seth je ne suis rien et personne. Je ne suis pas comme Jacob (C'est mon meilleur ami) lui et alpha de la meute il fort et tout le monde le respecte. Même son imprégné et beaucoup plus intéressante que moi. Elle s'appelle Renesmée ou Nessie pour les intimes, elle est moitie humaine et vampire et elle a un don de transmettre par le toucher s'est pensé aux autres. Je l'aime beaucoup surtout quand elle court dans ma direction et qu'elle m'appelle oncle Seth. Un jour qu'on était que Nessie Edward et moi (ce qui et rare très rare je crois même que c'est la seule que ces arrivait.) Renesmée m'a dit que j'étaie son tonton préféré et Edward à sourit. Edward et mon deuxième meilleur ami il est super-cool il peut lire dans l'esprit des personnes qu'ils l'entourent il est Mariée avec Bella, elle a aussi à un don elle est boucliere. Si vous m'avez bien suivi vous avez compris que c'est la mère de Nessie. Il a aussi Emmett et je rigole beaucoup avec lui et je joue pas mal avec Emmett sauf quand sa femme et dans les parages Rosalie elle m'aime pas beaucoup. Et les deniers sont super cool ce sont Jasper et Alice ils sont aussi mari et femmes. Jasper m'a appris à me battre avec Emmett sous prétexte que j'étaie le petit louveteau de la famille et que si je me trouvais seule face à un vampire je pourrais me défendre. Celle que j'aime le moins dans cette famille et Esmée Cullen elle me saure par les yeux. Mais je me tais surtout pour son mari. Carlisle c'est vraiment la personne la plus géniale et la plus cool que je connais. Je l'aime beaucoup et là devient mon problème. Depuis un petit moment c'est avec lui que je passé plus de temps. Déjà vu que Sam me fait plus court Carlisle l'a remplacée. Encore hier je pensais sincèrement que j'aimai Carlisle comme un père.

Sauf que je me trompais, hier après à voir passer mon examen de conduire que j'ai réussi. J'ai voulu aller lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Carlisle et aux autres, mais sur le chemin je fus attiré par des bruits de rire et j'avais reconnu Carlisle et Jasper je m'étaie approchait et je les regardais se battre (il le fessait loin de chez eux, car Esmée les aurait emperché. Ils ne pouvaient même pas s'amuser. Des fois je pensais qu'elle ne le méritait pas). Revenons où j'en étais ils se battaient gentiment Jasper était en face de moi et Carlisle était de dos. Le médecin venait se faire mettre au tapis et Jasper regardât dans ma direction et me dit un clin d'œil. Là Carlisle se tourna dans ma direction et quand nos regards ces sons croisés plus ne rien ne me retenait sur la terre je passais par les mêmes sentiments que Jacob quelques mois plus tôt. Ne pouvant pas faire face à Carlisle je me suis enfoui comme un lâche je les avais entendus m'appeler et essayer de me rattraper mais j'étais arrivé sur la terre de mes ancêtres avant qu'il ne le puisse le faire.

Je n'aie pas reprit m'a forme de loup depuis cette histoire même si cela aurait été plus facile de gérer mes sentiments mais j'étaie sûr que Jacob m'attendrai et m'aurai ordonnée de revenir et je ne voulais surtout pas. Je ne souhaite pas faire face à leur haine et surtout celle de mon âme-soeur. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée et je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution. Il faut que vous compreniez que même si Carlisle ne m'aime pas l'imprégnation finira par affété le chef du clan Cullen. Toutes les personnes saint d'esprit ne ferait rien contre le couple du médecin, ils ont considéré comme par chaque personne comme des modèles d'amour et de sérénité. Je suis conscient que mon geste et égoïste surtout envers ma soeur, mais elle sera surmontée le choc surtout grâce à son compagnon. Je suis tellement heureux pour elle, elle est partie vivre en Californie et elle et enceinte de six mois. Je ne verrais même pas mon futur neveu naître. J'aurai tellement voulu voir le vissage de Carlisle une dernière fois, mais je préfère gardait celui de mon souvenir que celui que je verrai si j'allai le voir remplir de dégoût et de haine. Il était l'heure, je levais m'a tête pour voir une dernière fois les étoiles, car dans quelques secondes je serais parmi elles au côté de mon père et ma mère. Me retournant dos au vide je fermais les yeux et étendu mes bras. Je ne pus m'en pécher de souffler ces derniers mots à voix haute.

_**-Je t'aime. Attendez-moi maman, papas j'arrive.**_

M'étant tout mon poids en arrière mon corps tombât dans le vide et dans mon esprit le vissage de Carlisle m'apparus. Il avait aussi sa voix là, mais elle paraissait réelle et dans celle que j'entends dans mon esprit n'était comme d'habitude la voir si douce, là était remplie d'inquiétude, tristesse et de panique.

_**-NON SETH.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Ne fait pas ça**_

_**Point de vue de Carlisle Cullen**_

Ça fait maintenant vingt-quatre heures qu'ont était à la recherche Seth. Il s'étaie enfui à la suite d'être imprégné de moi. Avec Jasper ont n'a prévenu immédiatement les autres sans expliquer la raison de sa fuite, mais mon explication leur suffit. Jacob avait prévenu Sam et ce dernier avait autorisé à entrer dans leur territoire pour aider les recherches, mais un loup devers se trouver dans chaque équipe. Mon équipe était constituée de Sam, Jasper et moi. On se rapprochait des falaises et chacun regardait de son côté pour être sur de ne rien loupé. Je regardais va la droite et je restais figé quand j'ai vu Seth tournait le dos au vide et disait doucement.

_**-Je t'aime. Attendez-moi maman, papas j'arrive.**_

Je me suis mis a courir dans sa direction en espèrent arriver à temps et je me suis mis à crier son nom, mais il tombât. Plongent a la suite dans le vide et j'ai eu le temps de l'attraper et je me repositionnée pour atterrie sur mes jambes une fois arrivée au sol. Serrant Seth contre moi pour évitait toute blessure, mais le jeune loup se débattait.

Une fois au sol je remis Seth sur ces pieds et il s'éloigna immédiatement et ce mi a crié.

_**-POURQUOI M'A TU SAUVES ?**_

_**-Seth on va s'asseoir et parlait tous les deux.**_

_**-NON POURQUOI M'AVOIR SAUVER J'AI FAIT ÇA POUR QUE TOUT LE MONDE SOIT HEUREUX. TU AS TOUT GACHAIS.**_

Sa respiration était hachée et très rapide, il tremblait énormément. Il était en état de panique. Il commençait à courir dans le sens inverse d'où je me trouvais ne le laissent pas me distancer j'enroule mes bras autour de son torse au bloquent au passage ses bras. Il se débattait avec ses jambes et les balances dans tous les sens. Sa respiration et son coeur avaient encore accéléré. Il était en larmes. Parlent tout doucement dans son oreille d'une voix douce et apaisante.

_**-Seth rassure-toi on trouvera une solution.**_

Mais rien faire, je pense que ça n'a rien fait il ne devait pas m'écouter. Jasper atterrie soufflement à mes côtés et sans rien dire il utilisa son don pour apaiser Seth et le cœur et la respiration du jeune loup reprisent une allure normale. Tout geste brusque de sa part était stoppé. Je le prit complètement dans mes bras et il relava la tête pour me regarder et ses yeux commencé à se fermer, mais avant qu'il ne s'endort grâce à mon fils je lui dis ces quelques mots.

_**-Ne refait plus jamais sa Seth, plus jamais. Tu viens de me donner la plus belle peur de ma vie.**_

Il s'était endormi avant que n'est pu finir ma phrase. Sam arriva à son tour en colère et pointa un doigt dans ma direction. Jasper le lui envoya une vague de calme mais ça ne l'en-pécher pas de me dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_**-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez pas dit hier. Pourquoi a voulu se tuer et je veux des réponses maintenant.**_

_**-Je ne peux rien te dire, ça sera à Seth de le faire ou je le ferais mais c'est à lui de souhaiter ou pas de s'expliquer sur son geste.**_

D'un signe de la tête je demandé à Jasper de me suivre, mais Sam avait décidé autrement vu qu'il se plaça devant moi pour me stopper.

**-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir avec Seth après ce qu'il s'est passée.**

Il tenta d'arracher Seth de mes bras, mais je reculais avant, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que le louveteau se réveille en panique. Mieux veaux lui évitaient une deuxième crique de panique.

_**-Sam, Seth a eu une attaque de panique ce qu'il est peut-être dangereux il faut lui éviter une deuxième je vais le ramener...**_

_**-Chez Edward et Bella intervient mon fils Jasper.**_

Je me demandais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que l'emmène à la villa, mais ne posant pas la question toute suite à Jasper je continuais ce que j'explique à Sam.

_**-... je dois l'examiner pour savoir qu'il aura aucune conséquence pour sa santé physique.**_

_**-Bien, mais je vient avez-vous**_

Je fit un hochement la tête pour approuver de toute façon il n'avait pas de temps perdre avec ce genre de futilité la santé de Seth était beaucoup plus important.

Arriver au cortège de mon fils et ma belle-fille je me pose la question avant d'entrée ne sachant pas si ça dérangerait Edward et Isabella (je ne dirais jamais son nom complet devant elle et à haute voix) si la dérangerai que Sam entre dans leurs lieux intimes. N'ayant pas leur autorisation je lui dis de rester dehors, je lui expliquais les raisons. Il resta sans rien dire, mais son regard noir remplacé les mots non dit.

Toujours Seth dans mes bras sa tête posée contre mon torse j'allai directement dans la chambre parentale. Le posent délicatement sur le lit, Jasper vain à mes côtés avec une trousse de médecin (que mon fils avait prévu pour sa fille). J'examinai rapidement et à peine fini que Jasper ne tenait plus me posa la question qu'il lui brûlait ses lèvres.

_**-Comment va-t-il ? **_

_**-Très bien, il va devoir se reposer. **_

Cela ne me surprend pas l'inquiétude de Jasper envers Seth. Je connais bien mon fils il est méfiant et n'aime pas beaucoup les personnes extérieures de la famille même Jacob n'ont pas obtenu sa totale confiance malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour notre famille. Seth en revanche et différent, car au cours des semaines il est devenu le protégé de Jasper. Je pense surtout que c'est le charme de Seth qui fait des miracle, car même Rosalie et tombait sous son charme même si ma fille aînée n'avouera jamais à haute voix.

Posant mon regard sur notre endormi, un seul mot me vient en tête « ange ». Je qu'il me fit mal au cœur et de voir encore des traces de larmes sur son vissage. Avec ma main j'efface les dernières traces de sa tristesse. J'aurais pu l'observer des heures durant, mais je devais parler à Esmée est mettre mes pensées dans l'ordre avant tout. Ne vous lent pas le quitter et le laisser seule j'hésitais à partir.

-Carlisle par voir Esmée je veillerai sur lui.

-Merci Jasper.

Je sortis de la chambre avec un dernier regard sur Seth. Sortant de la maison j'ai vue que Sam n'était plus sa forme humaine, mais de loup sans doute pour prévenir tout le monde qu'on avait retrouvé les observais partis avant de prendre la direction de la villa. Entre le cortège et la villa je me suis arrêté et pris le temps d'analyser tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je me demandais si sa datée réellement d'hier avec l'imprégnation de Seth sur moi. Est-ce qu'inconsciemment on savait ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être que qu'ont passé autant de temps ensemble. J'étaie tellement bien avec sa présence à mes côtés. Est pourquoi n'a-t-il pas imprégné avant. La première fois qu'ont ces vues il avait quatorze ans cela fait deux ans que je le connais. Qu'est-ce qu'il ait changé depuis la dernière fois que je les vis. La réponse était simple son anniversaire il venait d'avoir seize ans. (Mes enfants avaient passé plusieurs jours à lui réparait une surprise). Est-ce que les loups ont un âge pour imprégner ? Qu'est sont mes sentiments envers Seth. Esmée, ma douce est merveilleuse épouse j'étaie sûr que c'était ma campagne. Je l'aimais, mais depuis l'imprégnation du jeune loup j'avais des doutes et cela me posé en question. Pourquoi je cherchais tant sa compagnie. Quand une journée avait été horrible à l'hôpital je ne cherché pas ma femme, mais je trouvais une excuse pour voir Seth, car je savais que j'irai bien après grâce à sa bonne humeur et sont sourire sur son vissage. Connaissant toutes les réponses à mes questions je reprit la direction de la villa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre III : Tu le retraiteras**_

_**Point de vue d'Esmée Cullen**_

J'étaie énervé contre ce sale chien et contre mon mari. Je n'aimais pas Seth Clearwater comme le reste de ma famille tout le monde l'adorait et j'en étais équerré. Il passé trop de temps avec mon mari et celui-ci riait et souriait comme jamais comme le louveteau était avec lui même avec moi Carlisle ne ce montrait par aussi décontracté. J'étaie aussi en colère contre mon mari pourquoi la t-il sauver. Quand le loup de notre équipe avait repris sa forme humaine pour nous tenir informé et qu'il nous a dit que Seth avait fait une tentative de suicide et que Carlisle l'avait sauvé Rosalie et Quil parure ne soulager que ce salle chien était saint et sauver, moi j'ai dû faire sens blanc d'être heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. J'étaie hors de moi que j'étaie heureuse que Jasper et ni Edward ne fessait pas parti de mon équipe, car je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes pensées et mes émotions. Une chose que je méprise très facilement. J'ai quand même réussi à berner toute une famille de vampires et oui je me demanderai comment il réagit s'il découvrait mon vrai vissage. Ils penses ne tousser que je suis douce et gentille. Maintenant on était dans la maison. Edward aller arriver avec Jacob et Bella je devais remettre mon marque. Avant que mon mari reviens il parlait entre eux de ce que Seth venait de faire. Personnellement je gardais le silence et ai dû prendre cela pour de la tristesse. Le silence se fit enfin quand mon mari entra dans la maison. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

_**-Il va bien, il se repose. Edward, Bella avec Jasper on l'a emmené chez vous qu'il puisse ce reposé**_

_**-Tu as bien fait. Interviens Edward**_

_**-Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé la raison de son geste ?**_

_**-Jacob ça sera à Seth de leur faire. Je lui demanderai s'il veut vous le dire. S'il ne le souhaite pas surtout ne le forcé pas. Là il se repose comme je vous les dis. Je sais que vous souhaitez tous allaient le voir, mais soyer patient et attendre mon feu vert.**_

Je regardais chaque personne dans cette pièce et tous hochaient la tête même Emmett mais j'aurai dit que ce geste était difficile pour lui.

_**-Jasper et avec Seth ? Demandât Alice. **_

_**-oui Alice.**_

Mon regard restât sur Emmett son vissage était rempli de colère et ses poings seraient. Il se leva brusquement et s'exclama assez fort.

_**-Pourquoi personne ne réagir à ce qui a fait. Questionna Emmett en jetant un regard à chaque personne.**_

_**-Emmett... Tenta mon mari**_

_**-Non Carlisle je vais vous dire ce que je pense. Seth est un petit égoïste pour avoir fait ce qui a fait. Il a pensé à personne. C'est mon ami pourquoi nous n'est-il pas venue nous voir au lieu de se jeter de cette falaise et si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Il ne serait plus là.**_

_**-Emmett tu ne connais pas ses raisons. Lui dit Carlisle**_

_**-Parce que pour toi ça suffit pour faire ce qui fait. Carlisle dit-nous pourquoi il a fait sa**_

_**-Non Emmett ce n'est pas à moi de le faire**_

_**-Toute façon je Mans fou je le déteste.**_

Emmett parti au courant de la maison suivie de Rosalie et le reste des personnes présentes. Il ne reste que Carlisle et moi.

_**-Esmée vient t'asseoir avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle.**_

Je n'aimais pas cette phrase, mais je ne fais rien exprimé sur mon vissage. Une fois installait mon époux s'agenouilla en face de moi.

_**-Esmée il faut que je t'explique, hier quand j'étaie avec Jasper. Seth est venue nous voir. Quand il m'a vu il s'est enfui**_

_**-Tu lui as fait quelque chose.**_

J'essayé de faire sens blanc de m'intéresser à ce qui pouvais arriver à l'humain.

_**-Non mais est-ce que tu te rappelles quand Jacob a posé les yeux sur notre petite fille ? Me demandât mon mari**_

_**-Oui. Lui réponds-je. Seth s'est imprégné de Jasper. Je lui demandai en espèrent que sa réponse sera affirmative.**_

_**-Non Esmée**_

_**-De toi ?**_

_**-Oui**_

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ce clébard était en amour avec mon mari. Il ne l'aura jamais. Moi vivant Carlisle restera avec moi. Il a qu'une solution Seth Clearwater doit mourir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre et on sera tous heureux. Ça ne changera pas il voulait se tuer il a échoué je vais l'aider à faire ce qu'il a commencé à faire. J'avais déjà mon plan en tête et heureusement que Alice ne pouvait voir les loups. Donc elle ne verra pas mon plan.

_**-Esmée...**_

_**-Non Carlisle va voir Emmett il a besoin de toi.**_

Comme cela je serais sûr que tu ne seras pas avec l'autre.

_**-On n'a pas fini se parlais**_

_**-Mais ton fils va mal il a plus besoin de ta présence que moi de plus il faut que j'aille préparai à manger à Seth pour qu'il se rétablisse.**_

_**-Tu es merveilleuse Esmée. J'irais après être sûr que tu vas bien.**_

_**-Oui Carlisle**_

_**-Bien à mon avis je n'airai pas pour longtemps pour apaiser Emmett. À mon retour il faudra continuer cette discussion.**_

_**-Carlisle je ne saurais peut-être par là j'ai besoin de temps pour moi**_

_**-Je comprends**_

Il se leva et posa à baiser sur mon front est parti de la maison. De mon côté je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre mon plan en exécution. Allant dans la cuisine cherchée un plat dans le frigo me servira d'excuse pour être présent dans la maison après cela la plus dure et de faire sortir Jasper. Je sortis de la villa direction vers cortège.


End file.
